Tis Better to Love Than to Hate
by Converse.and.Tshirts
Summary: :  So this was originally the Prologue to a multi-chapter fic I was writing. But that turned out to be a COMPLETE FAIL! as I never got past this.  Yay for procrastination!  So I decided to upload it as a one-shot! Twas on here before but I deleted it. :3


Dear Mum and Dad,

I never thought I'd be one to kill myself over a boy. Never once did I think that I'd be so in love with some one that I'd be willing to end my own life for him. Of course, I never thought I'd fall irreversibly in love with Scorpius Malfoy either and look what happened? Please don't blame yourselves for the way I ended up. Even though your reaction at dinner last night was not acceptable, it was necessary. Scorpius and I needed to realize that, in this world, we are not going to be accepted.

We both agreed that we can't be together in this world. But we also agreed that we cannot live without each other. So what other logical explanation was there than to die?

Dad, you always taught James, Albus and I that there were worse things in life than death. You always have said that without learning that lesson there was no way you could have won the Second War. Well, my reason is Scorpius. I don't think I can explain it, but I physically hurt when he's away even for the smallest moment. I can't go through life without him right there beside me. I'll always love you. Even when I'm gone. Your daughter,

Lily Potter

Lily signed her name slowly and carefully making sure that every loop and swirl was perfect. It was the only thing that she could leave her family before she left with him forever. And they deserved nothing short of perfection.

She sighed and rolled up the dry parchment into a tight scroll. She brought her hand up to her long red hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a dark purple ribbon. Yanking hard, she pulled the ribbon out causing her hair to tumble down around her. She tied the purple fabric around the scroll, securing it.

She padded in her bare feet over to her dresser and plucked her favourite perfume from the mess of delicate glass bottles. The sweet smell of water lilies filled her nostrils as she sprayed some on to the dry edges of the scroll and on to her neck and wrists.

Sliding the glacier blue glass cap gently back on to the tear-drop shaped bottle, Lily placed the perfume on top of her dresser once more. She then walked quietly over to her wardrobe and opened it slowly so that the creak of the hinges moving didn't wake the rest of her family.

Lily was doing something small for each of her family members. She was going to die tonight by her own hand. When her family found out, she wanted them to see that she remembered them. The purple ribbon around the scroll was for her mother. She always said that purple looked the best on Lily. The perfume that she was wearing was a gift from her father on her 16th birthday. In just a moment she was going to braid her thick fire red hair into pigtails because Albus used to love to tug on them when they were younger. Just the other day, he asked her why she never wore her hair like that anymore. She said that pigtails made her look too young but the truth was that Scorpius loved it when she wore it down and it its natural pin straight state. All she had left was to do something for James. She was planning on wearing the autographed Barmy Brothers t-shirt that he got her but then something better caught her eye. It was a necklace hanging from a hook on the inside of the inside of the door. A delicate silver lily hung from a thin silver chain. James had given that to her when the day she started Hogwarts as a tiny first year. She loved the necklace and wore it every day that school year and never planned on taking it off. When she came home for summer though, her mother made her take it off before she went swimming in the pond down at her Uncle Ron's house. She was afraid that it would get lost in the murky depths. Lily reluctantly obeyed and hung the chain on the hook that it was currently residing on. She forgot about it until today. Lily grabbed it off the hook and clasped it around her neck.

Lily was just finishing braiding her hair when a light tapping at the window startled her. It was Victorious, Scorpius' grand eagle owl. Tied to her left razor sharp talon was a fold of parchment. She hurried over to her window and unlatched it, letting the magnificent bird fly into her bedroom.

Victorious flew straight to the top of Lily's wardrobe and surveyed the room with cool distain before sticking out her scaly leg so that Lily could take the note. It amazed Lily how much the bird was like its owner; Making sure that its surroundings were secure before letting its guard down. Both were so… untrusting. It took several painstaking months for Scorpius to trust Lily with his heart. But that was actually understandable, Lily thought to herself. She had a hard time trusting Scorpius the first few months of their relationship, too. What would you expect, though? They had never hidden their hatred for each other before Lily's sixth year. In fact, they often flaunted it; Duel's in the corridors occurred daily and it was not unusual for Lily or Scorpius to show up somewhere with mysterious bruises and scratches. One high point in their duelling was when Lily had jinxed Scorpius' school bag to attack him every time he touched it. He had to take a healing potion for six weeks to make the scars on his hands and arms disappear. He retaliated by setting her robes on fire in the middle of the corridor. Her burns were not severe but she has had an epic fear of flames ever since the incident.

Lily felt guilt settle heavy in her stomach. She could never forgive herself for being so cruel to him, the man that she loved more than her own life. Pushing the guilt aside for the moment, she unfolded the note. She admired his elegant script as she read:

Lily,

I just wanted to make sure that you're one hundred percent sure about this. I'll understand if you're having second thoughts. I don't think I could stand to stick around and be so close to you but not have you for myself so I'd still go through with it. Send Victorious back with your answer. I love you more than you can imagine. Scorpius Malfoy

How absurd he was. He couldn't honestly think she was having second thoughts. It was…. Unthinkable… for her to go through life without him. She wrote back her hasty reply and told him to come over with the poison as soon as he got the message. She had about five minutes before he would get here. Five minutes left of life.

One would think that she would be depressed. A beautiful, intelligent, witch of 17 giving her up her life? It was supposed to be a horrid thought. But all Lily could feel was relief. Waves of it crashed down on her. She would finally be able to be with Scorpius forever and not have to fear for her or his life. Other people would see them and not be repulsed by the idea of them. It caused happiness to radiate all throughout Lily's body.

Just then the unmistakable pop of someone apperating filled her room. There before her was Scorpius Malfoy in all his glory. His pale skin seemed to glow in the darkness and his stormy gray eyes were momentarily unguarded as he came to his senses and found his bearings. White blonde hair fell across his forehead and made Lily's hands itch to reach out and stroke it.

"Scorpius." Lily said breathlessly. An ache seemed to leave her chest as she drank in the sight of him. He was living perfection.

Scorpius turned at the sound of her voice and his eyes softened when he saw her. "Lily. You look stunning." She glanced down at her attire. She was wearing wine red satin boy shorts and a matching baby doll strap tank. It was her pyjamas. Was he blind?

"Erm thanks. But you do realize that I'm in my pyjama's right?"

He walked toward her until he was close enough for Lily to get intoxicated on his sent. Using his cool, pale hands, he cradled her face gently.

"Lily, you take my breath away in whatever you wear." Instinctively she placed her hands on his strong, firm chest. She could feel his heart beating through his thin black t-shirt. Her eyes fluttered closed and her breath quickened when she felt him moving closer.

This was the last kiss they would share, Lily realized as Scorpius' hands delved into her hair. With that in mind she poured everything she had into the kiss; Her love, her passion, her life. She wanted him to know, for sure, that she was having no second thoughts, no regrets about having to sneak around to be with him. Before their forbidden romance had started, Lily had never lied to her parents. She wasn't very comfortable with all the lying that had to be done to be with him at first but she quickly got over it.

"Are you ready, Lily?" Scorpius asked quietly when the kiss was broken. "Yes." she said determinedly as she took the vial he was handing her. It was filled to the brim with an acid green poison.

Lily looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and saw no fear or regret. All she saw was untainted or spoiled love for her.

"I love you, Scorpius." She said as she brought the vial to her mouth. She felt the liquid on her lips. It was surprisingly rather cold.

"I love you too, Lily."

The poison slid down their throats. It felt like ice was running there their veins. Their world was going black. Her face flooded his mind and his flooded hers.

As the pain of the world left them, only one floor down, Harry and Ginny Potter had just finished a discussion with Draco and Astoria Malfoy. They had decided to let their children see each other.


End file.
